


Justice League: Wonder of Hope

by Lovedrr



Category: SuperWonder - Fandom, batcat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Justice League 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: Following the events of Justice League (2017), a new era of The Super Friends begins ...





	Justice League: Wonder of Hope

The Justice League: Wonder of Hope

Summary: Following the events of Justice League (2017), a new era of The Super Friends begins …

 

Death

chapter one

 

The invasion of Steppenwolf had only been the beginning.

The real terror came one year later.

It had been the arrival of Darkseid.

Thousands had perished in the final battle. If not for the efforts of The Justice League, the death toll would have been in the millions. Still, the loss of life had been catastrophic. The devastation had been so great that it had taken time to accurately determine all those who hadn’t made it through the ordeal.

Among those lost in the battle had been Queen Hippolyta. Her death had led to the revelation and emergence of Diana’s true biological mother, Grand Queen Lynda. Diana had always remembered how when Hippolyta had told her the history of the Amazon race, she had spoken of her mother The Queen in the third person, and the mystery of this had finally been revealed. The arrival of Grand Queen Lynda had ushered in a new era for the Amazons.

Sir Alfred Pennyworth had been listed with the dead, until he had been found alive in the ruins of the Wayne Enterprises building, saved by Bruce’s long lost love Ms. Selina Kyle. She too had been numbered among the dead, and when Bruce saw her alive, he had proposed on the spot. In his old age, Bruce had seemed to have something of a death wish. Since he and Selina had become engaged, the old man now had a semblance of new life.

Among those finally confirmed lost … Superman’s first love and his beloved mother.

As time went on, the world had slowly begun to live again.

One year after the Darkseid war, the world was well into the midst of recovery.

With Superman and The League as uplifting symbols, the people of the world had come together like never before. Metropolis, Gotham and London were leaders in demonstrating the rebuilding of society. Despite the sadness of the previous year, a new rise had begun.

 

Wayne Manor

Evening

The grand meeting room in which The League members met on a regular basis had tentatively been christened The Hall of Justice. In its center sat a large round table complete with seating. Its design was set up to accommodate more members in the future. 

At present, the room was dimly lit, with the main view screen the primary focus. The display screen was currently detailing schematics of locations, recent events and parademon physical blueprints. Everyone was in attendance, listening intently as Victor led the briefing.

“So, as you can see, there doesn’t seem to be a pattern to the appearances of these new parademons, but it’s not random, either,” he explained.

“Then something, or someone, is directing them,” said Diana. 

“They’re planning something,” Bruce said grimly. “Monitoring their activity is our best chance of determining a lead. No pattern to their locations?”

“They’re showing up all over the world,” said Clark. “Maybe they’re searching for something again. Something they need to complete their ends.”

“We need to capture one, like before,” commanded Diana. “It’s our best chance of determining their plans.”

“Whatever these plans are, our main focus needs to be on protecting Clark,” Bruce said sternly.

At his words, there was a slight pause of silence. Barry looked at Arthur. Arthur looked at Victor. Victor looked at Barry. Barry snickered loudly, unable to hold it in anymore, causing both Victor and Arthur to smile with him.

“Something funny?” Bruce asked grimly.

“Well, you just said that we need to protect the guy that, umm, last time Victor tested him, could lift the weight of the planet seven times over,” he laughed. “I know you’re brilliant and all, but I question that logic. I mean, I don’t think he needs protecting.”

“What I mean is, Darkseid focused on Clark. One of his main intentions was to capture, confuse and convert Clark to his dark cause. At all costs, we can’t let that happen. As goes Superman, so does the world.”

“Oh,” Barry acquiesced. “I guess that’s why you’re smarter than me.”

“Well, I’m going to always remain on the frontlines,” said Clark. “That’s not going to change. But, I am going to continue trusting and believing in all of you to have my back. Even you, Slowpoke,” he nodded to Barry.

“What?” Barry responded incredulously with a smile. “I think it’s about time for another race.”

“I got twenty on Big Blue,” Victor said to Arthur. 

“I’ll take that,” Arthur answered immediately. “And raise you fifty on red.”

“Really?” Barry said to Arthur, feigning tears in his eyes. “You … You would bet on me? I’m so touched.”

“Not another word,” growled Arthur. “Unless you really do want to meet my piranha.”

“Children, please,” sighed Diana.

“Hey, just because you’re a little older than most of us, that doesn’t give you the right to bully us around,” Barry smiled to Diana.

Diana gave Barry a kind smile which made him turn away in shyness. Victor and Arthur lauged. Clark and Bruce shared a grin with Diana.

“Now, back to business,” said Bruce. “We …”

Before he could finish his sentence, the large double doors of the meeting hall opened loudly without preamble. In walked Selina Kyle with Alfred behind her pushing a wheeled serving tray with several small wrapped boxes on top of it. She wore an armoured version of her catsuit which matched Bruce’s batsuit perfectly.

“Christmas presents, anyone?” Selina asked with a cordial gesture of presentation.

All of the members sat still, surprised into silence by her unannounced intrusion.

“Well, don’t you all start the festivities at once,” Selina said sassily.

Barry laughed heartily. No one else did. They stared at him.

“Well, it … it was a joke, you know,” Barry mumbled. “She’s funny. I mean, that was good.”

After a moment, his infectious humor got to them, and they all smiled.

“All of these were hand picked by Ms. Kyle herself,” Alfred elaborated as he walked the tray around the table, depositing the small wrapped packages in front of each of the members. “They were tailored to each of your proclivities. We’re sure you shall find them useful and of some value to you.”

“Thank you … Alfred,” Bruce forced out after a long quiet moment.

“You’re welcome,” Selina said loudly.

Barry laughed again. So did the others. The entrance of Selina had lightened the entire mood of the room.

“Well, in closing, the only other concern I have is that these new parademons are much farther advanced and more heavily armoured. They are designed to make capture and containment much more difficult. I’m reworking some tech here at the manor to try to develop a secure holding cell, but I could use some options.”

“I have containment facilities at the fortress,” said Clark.

“As do I at my museum,” followed Diana.

“Perhaps the two of you could compare notes and then send Victor some suggestions,” advocated Bruce.

“Will do,” said Clark.

“Of course,” added Diana.

As the team began to disperse, Alfred spoke loudly to give them all a reminder.

“Don’t forget to take your packages with you, sirs and madam,” he told them.

Barry was gone instantly, Arthur disappeared down a drainage line prepared especially for him, Victor made his way into the lower levels where he kept his machinations, and Alfred quickly made himself scarce as ever the excellent serving maestro. Quickly catching that Clark and Diana were about to be left alone together, Selina gave Bruce a ‘come hither’ eyebrow which drew him out of the room along with her.

Rising from her seat, Diana walked over to the new parademon schematic Victor left on the viewscreen and began to study it. Following her lead, Clark made his way over to stand beside her a moment later. Even after all this time, the two of them still shared their unique distant familiarity as they had from the moment they first met, speaking to each other even without direct eye contact.

“These new parademons … may have a weakness to certain force fields,” said Diana. “Their armour is reinforced, but it’s slight at the joints.”

“I see it,” Clark agreed. “I memorized the schematic in my head now. Perhaps I could come by the museum sometime this week and take a look at your storage system?”

“Of course. That would be fine. I’d also like to evaluate your fortress holdings as well.”

“Certainly. When are you free?” he asked tentatively.

“Well, I work late every day, particularly on Friday,” she answered. “Maybe come by around eight or so.”

“I’ll see you then,” said Clark, before lifting up into the air and exploding into the sky through the large open vaulted window ceiling. 

Turning from the screen to look up after him, Diana stared on, feeling somewhat apprehensive about what the future held for the two of them. Over the last year, she would sometimes watch him standing in repose, fully able to empathize with the kind of pain and loss he had been feeling. 

So many years ago, after being unable to pull her love from his plane as it had exploded in the sky above her, Diana had thrown herself into the war efforts. She had participated in battles, strategies and plannings. Ever since that event, in what little personal life she had, she would encourage love for others, but never for herself. 

Clark had done something similar with his life over the last year. Generating revenue from his family’s farm, he had made several brilliant investments, and then bought controlling interest in The Daily Planet. He had hired a slew of young driven reporters, printing conscientious articles for the benefit of the world, turning the newspaper itself into a homage to his lost love. When he was no longer holding himself back, it was quite amazing how Clark could blossom.

They were so similar. Diana wasn’t blind, dumb or foolish. She knew that the two of them had the potential to mean much more to one another than just friends. Parts of both of them had died. She didn’t know if either of them were ready to try to live again.

 

Burial

Chapter two

 

Prince Museum

Evening

At this time of the night, the museum was usually quiet. Although not yet closed, there was little activity. The only two occupants in the building were still at work in the lower levels.

As usual routine virtually every Friday, a particular set of footsteps began walking down the steps to Diana’s office. Jetta Candy, daughter of Etta and lifelong friend of Diana, made her way into the lower level and placed her hands on her hips. Diana smiled up at her.

“All right, Diana,” said Jetta. “You need to agree to my request this time.”

“The answer is no, Jetta, as usual,” Diana told her, already looking back down at her computer. 

“Come on, Diana,” Jetta urged. “Why don’t you come out to dinner with me and Stan? You never go out.”

“Thank you, Jetta, but no,” Diana said kindly. “I’m just going to finish up here and then turn in for the night.”

“Oh, Diana,” exclaimed Jetta in frustration. “You helped me get together with Stan, and the two of us have been so happy ever since. You should try to be happy, too. You never do anything.”

“Yes, I do. In fact, I’m meeting someone tonight,” Diana confessed.

“What?” Jetta almost screamed. “I bet it’s just a business contact. But you know what, I’ll take anything for you at this point. Is it a man?”

“Well, yes, but …”

“Is he handsome?”

“Very, however …”

“Is he good?”

“The best of all, truly, but …”

“Then, why aren’t you with him?”

“Well …,”

“Excuse me, ma’am, I’m looking for Ms. Diana Prince?” a man’s voice resounded from the top of the stairwell.

Jetta turned around to look up, and her mouth dropped open. Standing at the top of the stairs was a very built man, his large masculine form concealed in a suit and trench coat, with a gorgeous face hidden behind glasses. He was holding a flower and a gift. Comically, Jetta looked over to Diana, and then back up at the man. She couldn’t have been happier.

“Oh, please, come down, come down,” urged Jetta, walking partially up the stairs to pull him back down with her. She’s right here, Mr.?”

“Kent. Clark Kent,” he answered.

“Clark, meet my assistant, Jetta. Jetta, this is Mr. Clark Kent,” introduced Diana as she stood politely.

“My new best friend,” smiled Jetta, snuggling up against Clark’s arm. “Are these for Diana?” 

“Yes, this one is a cutting from one of the plants I keep in my home up north. It’s beautiful and a little bit strange, and, it made me think of her. I wasn’t sure if I …,” Clark began, but was interrupted as Jetta energetically grabbed the flower and box out of his hands to take them over to Diana’s desk.

“I assure you, Mr. Kent, any and all gifts for Ms. Prince are greatly appreciated,” said Jetta, snatching the vase of flowers on Diana’s desk up, tossing the flowers out, and putting Clark’s single flower in its stead. “This box … is cold,” she said, already unwrapping the package as she turned around to show it to Diana.

Inside the box was a sampler package of various flavored ice creams. Diana smiled brightly. Jetta marveled.

“But, I don’t understand how this box is cold. How did you keep the ice cream from melting?” asked Jetta, turning the box over in her hands with a puzzled expression on her face.

“Well, I just kind of, blew on it,” Clark said with a kind smile. “Cold breath, you know.”

Jetta looked up at Clark and paused. Then, she burst into laughter. She was enjoying him immensely.

“Oh, Diana, he’s got a wonderful sense of humor,” beamed Jetta. “How far did you travel to get here while you were keeping the ice cream cold for her?” she continued laughing.

“Well, I work on the other side of Metropolis,” said Clark. “It’s some distance, but I can really fly like a bird when I want to.”

Diana lowered her face and demurely held a finger over her mouth trying not to laugh at Clark’s incredibly charming humor. He looked at her with a kind smile before turning back to continue entertaining Jetta. Diana found herself staring.

“Like a bird!” Jetta laughed hysterically. “As if a man as big as you could fly!”

“LIke a plane,” grinned Clark, setting off another round of joy in Jetta.

Still sttaring at Clark as he once again demonstrated his innate goodness by helping yet another member of society, Diana’s countenance fell. As he made both she and Jetta smile, a touch of trepidation slipped into Diana.

This had been exactly what she had not wanted.

Since the formation of The League, Diana had sometimes spent time with its members outside of their missions. She would often counsel Victor in dealing with his depression over his mechatronic body, she had sometimes guided Barry as he tried to get his life in order, and she had even accompanied Arthur’s fiancee Mera down to Atlantis a time or two.

She hadn’t ever spent time with Clark outside of The League, and it had been for this very reason. Clark Joseph Kent was the last thing she needed in her personal life. Because, perhaps, he just may be everything that she did need.

At that moment, a small shrill chime resounded.

“Jetta, go,” Diana said firmly. “I’ll take care of Mr. Kent.”

“Be careful, Diana,” Jetta said worriedly, quickly bounding back up the staircase.

“Alarm?” Clark asked sternly as he looked up after Jetta.

“To my storage hallway,” Diana answered as she looked toward the small staircase on the far side of the room. “Your timing seems to be perfect to get a look at it.”

“Either that,” Clark said thoughtfully. “Or someone knows I’m here.”

“On my lead,” Diana said strongly.

“This looks like a job for us,” Clark said boldly. 

As she kept a steady purposeful stride toward the lower stairwell, Diana slipped her elegant dress off her shoulders to reveal her battle attire demurely secured underneath. Her thigh high black boots were designed to suffice for sudden combat. She shook her hair loose and it fell to flow over her shoulders as she simultaneously slipped on her tiara, donning her appearance as Wonder Woman.

Beside her, Clark reached up with both hands and pulled open his suit, revealing the iconic symbol of hope to the world upon his chest which was his family crest. With a swipe of his hand, his pants had been discarded and left lying against the side wall. He slipped out of his shoes to leave him now clad in the combat suit of which the world knew him as Superman.

Clark followed Diana through a short series of passageways to a large hallway lined with artifacts stored behind glass walls. They immediately caught sight of a figure already standing inside one of the wall panels beside a legendary dagger. He had completely penetrated the hidden laser security protection within the glass.

The man wore a large helmet covering his head completely. His garments appeared similar to the robes of an ancient Grecian warrior, and he had two massive wings protruding from his back. His feet were covered by large boots with carrying pockets.

“Who are you? Stop what you are doing!” Diana ordered loudly.

At her words, the messenger only glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, and then calmly returned to examining the artifacts. 

“Maybe you didn’t hear The Lady when she said stop,” followed Clark, walking toward the figure balling his fists.

Diana always had a propensity for action, and she didn’t take another moment. She took off at a run toward the messenger, soaring past Clark. Diana had speed which could rival both Clark and Barry, but she barely saw what happened next. 

In less than the blink of an eye, the messenger was directly in front of her, kneeling down by her legs. Diana’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched him pull something which looked like a feather out of his boot pouch and swipe it across her legs just above her knees.

Her legs immediately lost all feeling, and she started to fall forward.

Moving in super speed, Clark took a swing at the messenger. The messenger dodged his punch by an inch, then quickly backed away from the two of them. Clark started to follow with a second swing which would have connected, but noticing that Diana was falling, he immediately changed his direction. Snatching Diana out of the air by her waist, he held her up on her feet beside him.

“Are you all right?” he asked quickly.

“Can’t seem to feel my legs,” Diana said through gritted teeth as she tried to stand only to fall sideways into Clark as he held her steady.

Now at the far end of the hallway, the messenger stood still watching them, as if waiting for them to stop focusing so much on one another and turn their attention back to him. After a goodbye wave of his hand, he turned and began to swing his arms in a circular pattern faster than the eye could follow. 

Just behind him, a portal seemed to open in the fabric of space. In the middle of the portal was a large structure obscured by white atmosphere. It was only visible for a moment before the messenger stepped through the opening and was gone.

“We have to stop him, Clark,” Diana said gravely. “All of the artifacts I store are weapons of great power and destruction. He cannot be allowed to use any of them.”

“I know where he’s going,” he replied, staring at where the portal had been.

“What was that in the background?”

“My fortress.”

 

 

Resurrection

chapter three

 

The Fortress

Sunset

Seconds later, Clark was soaring through the clouds at supersonic speed carrying Diana in his arms. They drew near to the fortress quickly and and he angled them downward for a rapid descent. The entrance was already open.

“Whomever he is, he was able to get past my security system,” said Diana. “Now it looks as if he was able to bypass yours as well.”

“Once we take him down we’ll take his secrets to Victor,” Clark told her. 

As Clark landed them hard on the ground in front of the entranceway, they were immediately ambushed. Three centurions, dressed in garments almost identical to those of the messenger yet without wings, moved upon Clark and Diana so fast that they almost seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

The first one soared above them in a blindingly fast flip to wrap both his arms around Clark’s neck and pull him off balance. Still carrying Diana in his arms, Clark was at a disadvantage. The other two men snatched hold of his arms, pulling them out to the sides. The messenger himself rushed up next, knocking Diana out of Clark’s arms as he fought to hold on to her.

With Clark still falling backward, the centurions suddenly shot upward high into the sky. They continually tussled with him, as although he was stronger than they were, the three were able to use leverage and counterbalance in unison against him.

On the ground below them, the messenger stood over Diana. 

“Who are you?” she asked again. “Whatever you stole, you won’t get away with it. Give it back now.”

In response, the messenger said nothing. He stood still for a long moment, as if sizing her up. Then, as she watched, he slowly and ominously drew a long spear from his back sheath. 

The tip of it held a dull green glow.

Drawing her to follow his intense gaze, he turned to look up … at Clark. 

Then, the messenger took to the air, with the spear aimed for a death blow.

“Nooo!!!” screamed Diana. 

The green glow. That deadly damnable demonic kryptonite. Clark’s main vulnerability.

This … couldn’t … be … happening.

It was the worst nightmare imaginable to her. 

Another man that she … cared for … was about to die in the skies above her.

No.

She wouldn’t let this happen again. 

She couldn’t. 

If Clark died like this, it would completely destroy what was left of her on the inside.

With the deepest of her warrior cries of strength, Diana forced herself up onto one knee, and then jumped as hard as he could. She soared upward into the sky at breakneck speed, higher than ever before.

Above the clouds, Clark caught sight of the messenger’s green tipped spear. His eyes began to glow red, and he immediately shot his heat vision downward. He was surprised that he still had the strength to use his heat vision, as kryptonite even at this distance usually robbed him of its ability. With the messenger’s incredible speed, he dodged the discharge and drew closer, preparing to plunge the spear through Clark’s heart.

Clark’s eyes grew red again, but then he caught of Diana soaring up fast, and he held his power back, not even wanting to take the risk of hurting her. If he were to perish, again, then so be it. 

The messenger and Diana drew close to Clark in a final moment.

Still screaming, Diana balled her fists above her head and swung downward, cutting the messenger’s green bladed staff in half.

“Ha!” laughed the winged man, knocked backward from the sheer force and power of Diana’s strike. 

Diana surged toward the messenger. He dodged her, and then soared upward into the sky. Still completely taken by her emotions, she pursued him without thinking.

Diana soared upward into the sky.

Determined not to let the centurions harm Diana, Clark lashed out with unimaginable force. Ripping his right arm loose, he elbowed the man that had been restraining him. The power of Clark’s strike broke the centurion’s nose. A swift kick to the centurion on his left sent his body flying miles away. The centurion holding Clark’s neck tightened his grip and twisted to disorient him, but Clark shoved both his elbows into the centurion’s abdomen. With the centurion’s hold loosened, Clark reached back to snatch him by his head and through him through the air. Then, he quickly looked around for Diana.

A short distance away, Diana drew close to the messenger and swung a punch intended to take his head off. The messenger avoided her swing easily, and slipped around behind her in an instant. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her momentum and garner her attention.

“Merry Christmas, little sister,” he said.

Diana recognized the voice instantly. She stopped moving and started to turn around. Before she could complete her turn, Clark arrived.

“Hands off The Lady!” yelled Clark.

He punched the messenger in the ribs to get him away from Diana. Four ribs snapped under his immense strength, and the messenger surged backward several yards. Still, he recovered quickly, straightening up to face them holding his abdomen warily.

“Clark, wait!” Diana said quickly, grabbing hold of his arm to halt him. “It’s okay. He’s one of my half brothers.”

Looking down, Clark noticed that Diana was … hovering … in the air. Diana looked down as well, now fully noticing what was taking place herself. Although she seemed to be floating just fine on her own, Clark still tentatively slipped an arm around her waist to support her just in case. Staring back over at the messenger, Clark held out his hand with a frown.

“The pouch, give it to me,” Clark said forcefully.

“Clark, meet Hermes. Hermes, meet Clark,” said Diana, also frowning at her half brother as she waited for an explanation.

“It’s empty,” Hermes said to Clark, taking off his helmet. “I assure you.”

“Hand it over,” Clark said no less forcefully.

“That green stuff wasn’t even kryptonite,” Hermes said as he grunted with the pain from his ribs as he reached to give his satchel to Clark.

Clark opened the bag to find it empty. Although Diana believed Hermes, she still looked down inside the bag. Both of them looked up angrily at Hermes.

“What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself,” ordered Diana.

“I meant no harm, little sister,” said Hermes honestly. “I simply wanted to give you a Christmas gift.”

“What do you mean?” asked Clark.

“Some of the others and myself got tired of watching her staying on the ground all the time. She’s like a caterpillar that we keep cheering on for her transformation into a butterfly. All of us know who she really is, and we’re all looking forward to seeing what she is capable of at her full potential. She’s eventually going to be more powerful than any of us one day,” he smiled. “I just felt like giving her a push in the right direction. It’s not an immaculate gift like the birth of The Saviour. However, this seemed to be the appropriate season for it.”

“Hermes,” Diana said in her tone which brooked no refusal or rebuttal. “Go. Now.”

“We went through some trouble to put on these silly costumes for you, you know,” Hermes attempted to placate her.

“Now,” affirmed Diana.

“Of course,” said Hermes, motioning his injured centurions over to his side. “See you around, little sister. Until next time, Man of Steel.”

In the next moment, Hermes and his companions moved so fast that they virtually vanished.

“Are you all right?” asked Clark, immediately looking down at Diana.

All of the anger she had felt at Hermes was gone instantly, as true realization dawned on Diana. Moving slowly and somberly, Diana floated out of Clark’s arm. He could tell that something was deathly wrong, and he quietly hovered after her.

Without a word, Diana let her body float downward. She descended silently through the air, her eyes downcast. Clark dropped with her, feeling her sadness yet not wanting to intrude upon her. Still, whatever she was going through, he wouldn’t let her face it alone. Landing on the ground quietly, she stood still as Clark landed behind her.

“Diana,” he called. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“Clark, I …I can fly,” said Diana in a heartbroken whisper. “It’s beautiful … truly wonderful, but … it’s also the worst thing ever.”

“Why?” Clark asked quietly.

“When … When I was young, I was told that I was formed from clay and life was breathed into me. In the Darkseid War, I discovered that my mother was …”

“Grand Queen Lynda,” Clark finished for her.

“Yes,” said Diana. “My abilities are far greater than I ever knew. But, if … I ... could always fly … then …”

“What?” he whispered.

“I could have saved him.”

With those words, Diana’s eyes fell. Ironically, they landed on Clark’s chest, where his family crest, the symbol which the world knew as hope, lay in repose for her. A chasm of pain opened in her heart as tears welled in her eyes, an abysmal depth too wide and too deep for her to cross. Still, she had never cried for him, and not a tear fell now. Then, she heard Clark’s voice, warm and gentle, soothing her soul.

“I … I understand how you’re feeling, Diana,” he whispered. “I let my father die … in a storm … when I could have saved him. Sometimes, we make mistakes, but, we try to make the best decisions we can with … what we know at the time. I know you’re Amazon, Diana. I know you’re powerful. I know you. You don’t have to be strong with me.”

This was it. The one moment in her life which Diana Prince had truly feared .. fully facing the pain of her greatest loss. 

Yet, here she stood … with the strongest man in the universe. She had never allowed anyone to comfort her before. She would never open up. But, if there were ever anyone she could face this with … it was him. Now was the time.

“I could have saved him.”

Saying these words again, she fully accepted them, and her floodgate ruptured. 

The pain was so deep … so cruel … so hurtful … that its only manifestation … was a single tear.

It slid down her cheek, cutting its way through her heart, her mind, her soul.

It seemed as if her body would not survive. Every sinew, tissue and muscle seemed to lock with excruciating agony. She trembled, ached and shook violently, not so much outwardly, but inward. Decades of pain wanting her to scream, to cry, to kick, to punch, to screech, to wail, to lament, but all of it was released in that … one … single … expression.

Diana could feel every millimeter of it sliding over her skin. Its journey was in slow motion. The sadness would never end.

Then, a touch she could actually fully feel … a hand … a finger … wiped away the single sullen tear.

Diana looked up from the symbol … to gaze into Clark’s eyes.

She was free. For the first time in decades, the hidden weight of hurt, sadness and pain was receding. She hadn’t even remembered what living felt like before the pain.

There was nothing left in her body. No strength, no power, no energy. She was weightless, and she was certain she would fall. 

Diana didn’t fall. Clark held her. In his eyes, she knew, she saw, he would never let her fall.

Slowly leaning forward, Diana laid her forehead against Clark’s, and truly exhaled for the first time in decades.

With their lips only inches apart, Clark drew in Diana’s exhale, and to him, it was the breath of life. He too had been emotionally shut down with inner pain and grief for a long time, but through Diana, some part of his dead heart could live again. As painful as their losses had been, their bodies hadn’t died, they still lived, and they had to go on.

“We’re not like Hermès, but we’re not like them, either,” said Diana in a whisper.

“We’re not like anyone,” Clark whispered back. 

“Do you ever feel alone?” asked Diana.

“Of course, I … do,” answered Clark.

Diana stared at Clark for a long moment. He became lost in her gaze. She could only see his eyes.

Their lips touched … gently … tenderly … beautifully.

Then, they parted, and Diana turned away from him.

“Diana, I …”

“I need to go.”

She began to walk forward, away from life. A part of her, which she had never acknowledged before this moment, wanted to live again. Resurrection. 

Then, a sign of life appeared from within her latent heart. She stopped, and looked over her shoulder, her long hair blowing silently in the wind.

“What happened a moment ago, Clark. It just happened,” Diana said quietly.

“I know,” replied Clark. “It was a kiss, not a commitment.”

Diana stood still for another moment, hoping he might say more. Her heart, which was trying to find life, prepared to slip back into solitude. She turned and prepared to take a step, but then, his voice drifted to her.

“But it was nice, Diana.”

“It was,” she told him as she gazed at him over her shoulder.

Then, Diana turned back around, preparing to leave.

Her body didn’t move.

Her heart did.

“Come fly with me, Clark,” Diana whispered as she turned around with her hand extended, now finding the strength to fully face her future.

Joining hands … and hearts … Clark and Diana took to the sky together.

It was the start of a love eternal ...

 

A New Beginning ...


End file.
